Osmosis Jones
Osmosis "Ozzy" Jones is the titular main protagonist of the film of the same name and its spin-off TV series Ozzy & Drix. He doesn't have much respect for authority. His best friend is Drix and he has a crush on Leah Estrogen. He's funny and adventure-seeking. Ozzy does anything to keep Frank in shape even if it means stopping Thrax. He was voiced by Chris Rock who later voiced Marty in the Madagascar films. Personality Osmosis is an adventurous, rebellious and funny white-blood cell who tries to keep Frank DeTorre healthy. When he sees Leah, he gets all flirty and tries to impress her. Osmosis can be very kind to his friends and always knows what's right. Osmosis is also very brave when confronts Thrax two times. His life Ozzy is first seen when the movie enters into Frank's body for the first time. He is seen on Mouth Patrol in a helicopter reading a magazine called DNA which is a knock off of Playboy magazines. Soon while in the helicopter the pilot spots a group of germs that they believed that were gingivitis manage to hijack a squad car and were chased and shot at by Osmosis but were sucked into Frank's windpipe by a yawn. Osmosis jumps out of the helicopter to go after the germs but only manages to get the smallest out of group. Despite being told to stay out of the chase, Ozzy follows the germs and accidentally triggers a cramp in Frank's leg. Back in the mouth, some saliva cells are still breaking down the egg when a Scarlet Fever virus named Thrax appears and after burning the saliva cells and their boat, triggers a sore throat. Ozzy is chewed out by the Chief for his earlier violation of orders. The Chief then assigns Ozzy to investigate the throat on the condition that he works with a cold pill named Drix. At the throat, Ozzy encounters a gingivitis cell who saw Thrax's earlier attack and refers to him as "The Red Death" before being accidentally frozen by Drix. Then Ozzy and Drix head to the nose where, after Frank sneezes, Thrax and the germs create a stuffy nose to make it seem like Frank's condition is the common cold. Back at Mayor Phlegmming's office, Ozzy tries to inform him that a virus is in the body, but is threatened to be sent down the next nose bleed if he can't keep quiet. Mayor Phlegmming offers to reassign Drix to another partner, but Drix decides to stay with Ozzy. While heading to the liver, Drix asks Ozzy why Mayor Phlegmming said Ozzy had a record. Ozzy says that years ago, Frank was at the science fair of Shane's school and ate some oysters off a random kid's science project. Ozzy was in the stomach when he saw some bacteria coming from the oysters. Believing there wasn't time to calling for backup, Ozzy hit the "puke" button, causing Frank to throw up all over Miss Boyd, one of Shane's teachers. As a result of this, Frank lost his job and became the town's laughing stock, Mrs. Boyd issued a 200-yard restraining order and Ozzy got suspended and placed on out-of-the-way patrols ever since. Drix says that Ozzy was justified in his decision as oysters are a breeding ground for any number of dangerous bacteria. At the liver, a reformed influenza virus informs them that Thrax is big time and is currently in The Zit, a hangout for all the germs in the body. Once there, Ozzy discovers that Thrax plans to invade the hypothalamus and heat up Frank's body, killing him in 48 hours and getting a chapter in medical books. Ozzy is discovered and a fight breaks out. Drix tries loading a freezing grenade into his arm, but it gets stuck so Ozzy takes it and throws it at Thrax, causing The Zit to be burst off of Frank's forehead. Meanwhile, Frank is trying to get Miss Boyd to lift a restraining order so he can join Shane on a father/daughter hike, but the Zit pops onto her bottom lip, making her refusal official. When Ozzy returns to the Third Precinct, Mayor Phegmming berates him for popping The Zit. Ozzy and Drix tells him that if they hadn't done it, Frank's whole body would be destroyed. Mayor Phlegmming tells Ozzy to be careful of what he says as that kind of talk would cause a panic (in addition to reducing his chances of not getting re-elected). When Ozzy argues that it would make the citizens think more about the body than the trip to Buffalo, Mayor Phlegmming fires him. Drix defends Ozzy by saying Frank would've been in mortal danger if not for Ozzy's invention, but Mayor Phlegmming tells him to leave the body as his abilities are temporary and therefore keep him from proving the truth. What they didn't know that Thrax survives the explosion and after killing off his remaining henchmen for suggesting for their incubate, decides to launch a lone assault on the hypothalamus by disabling its self-regulative capabilities. Arriving there, Thrax uses his virus infecting finger to destroy the protoplasmic barrier around the gland and retrieve a DNA bead, causing the body to slowly overheat. Soon after, Leah Estrogen, the mayor's secretary and Ozzy's love interest, discovers his work and alerts security. Thrax manages to evade them, taking Leah hostage and escapes from the brain to the mouth. At the same time, Ozzy, in a movie theater showing dreams from the brain, discovers that Thrax is alive in the brain when the movie screen turns a feverish red and the dream becomes a nightmare. Ozzy rushes to stop Drix from leaving the body and manages to convince him to help stop Thrax once and for all. Meanwhile, Frank's temperature continues to rise, causing chaos and destruction to break out all over the City of Frank. Frank is taken to the hospital under the influence of Thrax's attack. Ozzy and Drix rescue Leah and confront Thrax who leaves Frank's mouth after causing Frank to sneeze using pollen bombs. Ozzy is launched out after him by Drix where Ozzy and Thrax fight on one of Shane's eyeballs and end up on Shane's false eyelashe after she blinks which she was wearing atop her natural ones. During the fight, Thrax threatens to break his own record by killing Shane, but Ozzy tricks him into getting stuck on Shane's false eyelash and fall into a vessel of alcohol below where he dissolves. During this time, the situation becomes even more dangerous when the temperature hits 108 degrees, causing Frank to go into cardiac arrest. Just as doctors begin to give up, Frank is revived when Ozzy returns to Frank via one of Shane's crying tears with the DNA chain containing the missing hypothalamus chromosome. Ozzy is reinstated into "Immunity" with full privileges, Ozzy and Drix are declared heroes with the Chief of Police giving Ozzy his job back, Ozzy planning on extending Drix's time in Frank with help from the hemorrhoid, and Leah returns his affections. Powers and Abilities Being a white blood cell, Ozzy is very flexibility, He can stretch his limbs and body and has shape-shifting abilities. Trivia *Osmosis was disliked by everyone in the beginning but was treated better after saving the day. *He and Drix are the main characters in the T.V. show, "Ozzy and Drix." Who's the private-eye investigator in the City of Hector (a fictionalized version of the human body of an animated Cuban-American teenager named Hector Cruz.) and voiced by Phil LaMarr in its spin-off TV series. Gallery Osmosis gun.jpg|"You want Osmosis? You got Osmosis! Ozzy messing with the Chief.png|Ozzy messing with Da Chief Ozzy flirts with Leah.jpg|Ozzy flirts with Leah Estrogen Osmosis Jones funny grin.png Ozzy shows his badge.png Ozzy impressed with Drix.png|"Wow! I'm feelin' better already!" Call me Drix.png|Ozzy and Leah welcome Drix into Frank Leah warns Ozzy no screw ups.png|Leah gives Ozzy another chance, but warns him "No screw ups!" Drix stuffed inside Ozzy's car.png|Drix takes up too much space in Ozzy's car You just iced my witniss Drix!.jpg|"You just iced my witness!" Jones encounters Thrax.png|Jones encounters Thrax up in the nose! Ozzy tries to tell Mayor Phlegmming about Thrax to no avail.png|Jones tries to tell Mayor Phlemming about the virus he saw, but the Mayor is too focused with his re-election to believe him or even care about it. Ozzy with Drix.png|Ozzy and Drix investigating Ozzy and Drix scatting.png|''My name is what? My name is who? My name is Osmosis Jones!'' Ozzy frees Leah from Thrax.png|Ozzy frees Leah from Thrax's clutches Ozzy Drix and Leah.png Ozzy battles Thrax in Shane's eye.png|Ozzy battles Thrax in Shane's eye. Osmosis Jones strangled by Thrax.png|Ozzy strangled by Thrax with the DNA bead Osmosis with the DNA bead.png|"Ha! Who's the germinator now?" Thrax attacks Ozzy on Shane's falsie, threatening to kill her next.jpg|Thrax attacks Ozzy on Shane's falsie threatening her to be his next target. Osmosis Jones facing Thrax.png|"She ain't goin' down...YOU are!" Ozzy praised as a hero for saving Frank.png|Ozzy praised as a hero for saving Frank Ozzy & Leah kiss.jpg|Ozzy & Leah kiss Category:Detectives Category:Cops Category:Male Heroes Category:Titular Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Martial Artists Category:Fighter Category:Imperfect Heroes Category:Shape Shifters Category:Comedic Heroes Category:Recurring Heroes Category:Living Heroes Category:Pure of heart Category:From Zero to Hero Category:Protectors Category:Protector of Innocence Category:In love heroes Category:Adventurers Category:Kind-Hearted Heroes Category:Gunmen Category:Unwanted Heroes Category:The Hero Category:Determinators Category:Wrathful Heroes Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Heroes who had a secret past Category:Honorable Heroes Category:Successful Heroes Category:Rocky Upstart Category:Comic Relief Category:Genius Category:Heroes with Courage Category:Pessimists Turned Optimists Category:Optimists Category:Hope Bringer Category:Neutral Good Category:Cure-Bringers Category:Deal Makers Category:Partners in Training